Graduation
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama bertemu dan tanpa terasa ia akan lulus sebentar lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat kelulusan, tapi tiba-tiba ia masuk rumah sakit sebelum kelulusan. Berhasilkah Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya?


Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Lagi-lagi, aku sengaja datang pagi. Datang ke sekolah satu jam lebih awal dari bunyinya bel sekolah. Alasanku datang sepagi ini hanyalah satu.

Tep!

"Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga!"

Ya, aku datang sepagi ini karena ingin melihatnya. Melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Sosok yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan pikiranku juga mimpi-mimpiku dikala tidur. Hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak menginginkan yang lebih dari ini, tapi jika boleh berharap aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya selama tiga tahun ini saat kelulusan nanti. Hanya itu saja.

Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan agar tak terdengar suara langkah kakiku. Aku tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang belajar. Ya, dia selalu belajar setiap kali aku datang. Hanya aku seorang yang bisa melihat wajah seriusnya di pagi seperti ini. Hanya aku seorang!

Ah... seandainya saja aku satu kelas dengannya, pasti semua akan lebih menyenangkan lagi bagiku. Dan seandainya aku masih punya waktu yang lebih banyak lagi...

* * *

**Graduation**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! Maybe OOC, AU, alur sedikit cepat, ga jelas, dll.**

* * *

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan dan berjalan memasukinya. Segera ku letakkan tasku di atas meja dan langsung menduduki bangku dengan kepala yang ku rebahkan di atas tasku. Seperti biasanya, aku mengambil posisi untuk tidur setiap kali memasuki kelas. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku masih sangat mengantuk karena bangun terlalu pagi.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Entah itu kenyataan atau tidak, samar-samar aku melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati depan kelasku. Ah... menyenangkan sekali melihatnya sepagi ini dengan rambut emonya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin dan wajahnya yang terkena sinar mentari pagi.

"...ra..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang berusaha memanggilku.

"...kura..."

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan yang terasa masih sangat berat dan mendapati mata emerald Ino yang menatapku tajam.

"Cepat bangun, Sakura! Kakashi-sensei sebentar lagi datang." ucapnya setengah berbisik tepat di telingaku. Dengan cepat, aku langsung duduk dengan tegap. Aku mengucek mataku yang masih cukup berat.

"Jadi, tadi hanya mimpiku saja..." gumamku pelan.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" sambar Ino dengan wajah penuh antusias.

"Bukan apa-apa kok hehehe..." jawabku seadanya. Ino terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Ah, iya..." ucapnya seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menatapku dengan senyuman cukup lebar di wajahnya.

"...tadi aku bertemu Sasuke saat baru datang."

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna begitu mendengar Ino mengakhiri kata-katanya. Kenapa... kenapa bukan aku yang bertemu dengan Sasuke saat aku datang? Aku juga ingin berpapasan dengannya. Aku ingin mata kami saling bertemu pandang. Ah... seandainya tadi aku tidak tidur...

"Tapi, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ternyata sesuai dugaan awalku, aku tak akan pernah bisa lebih dari ini. Bahkan sampai luluspun aku tak akan bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya... poor me..." ucapku tanpa sadar dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh. Ya, perasaanku tak akan pernah sampai padanya. Sampai kapanpun...

"Kau salah, Sakura! Kamu masih bisa merubah kemungkinanmu itu. Masih ada waktu sampai kelulusan kok," ucap Ino menyemangatiku.

"Hahaha... bagaimana caranya? Tiga hari lagi kita akan ujian untuk kelulusan dan seminggu setelah itu kita pengumuman dan setelah itu... acara kelulusan kita... aku... tak punya waktu lagi. Waktuku tiga tahun sudah habis hanya untuk melihatnya dari jauh..."

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus mengatakan padanya saat selesai ujian nanti. Kamu bisa kan?"

Menurutku, itu adalah ide yang cukup buruk untukku. Aku selama tiga tahun ini hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan saja masa iya tiba-tiba saat selesai ujian aku mengungkapkan perasaanku? Itu tidak mungkin! Tapi...

"Baiklah, akan kucoba!"

.

"Sakura! Ganbatte!" teriak Ino dengan tangan yang ia kepal tepat di depan dadanya. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!" ucapku sebagai penyemangat pada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku dengan yakin. Aku berjalan dengan setengah berlari. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya.

Aku berhenti saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang yang ada di depan ruangannya ujian. Jantungku mulai berdegup dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi keningku.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Ah, aku berhasil memanggilnya. Ini pertama kalinya untukku memanggil Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun ini, aku bisa!

Sasuke menengok dan menatapku dengan bingung. Mata kami saling beradu pandang. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang karenanya.

"Hn, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke menjawab panggilanku. Akhirnya, aku mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Seandainya waktu berhenti sekarang juga untukku, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Ano... e-eto... aku..."

Gawat! Apa yang harus ku katakan? Bagaimana cara mengatakan perasaanku padanya? A-ah, aku bingung! Bagaimana jika aku ditolak? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kami-sama, tasukete kudasaaaaiiii!

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Langsung ke intinya atau basa-basi dulu? Oh tidak, aku tak punya pengalaman seperti itu! Aku ingin pergi dari situasi ini...

"Ano, Sasuke setelah ini ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana? Ku dengar, kamu ingin masuk jurusan Teknik Komputer kan? Jadi, ku pikir..."

Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Bukan! Bukan jurusan kuliah, tapi aku suka padamu selama tiga tahun ini. Aku SUKA padamu, Sasuke!

"Oh, aku akan ikut ujian di ITK*. Kamu juga ingin masuk jurusan itu?"

"A-ah, bukan! Aku... aku ingin masuk jurusan DKV*hehehe... kalau begitu, kita sama-sama berjuang ya agar masuk ITK! Ja-jaa ne!"

Akhirnya aku yang mengakhiri obrolanku dengan Sasuke yang sangat menyimpang dari tujuan awalku. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari menjauhinya. Berlari sejauh dan secepat yang ku bisa. Bagaimana caraku agar biasa saja saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti? Hyaaaa aku maluuuu...

"Sakura!"

Aku berhenti berlari dan menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggilku. Terlihat Ino yang berdiri dan menatapku dengan bingung. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah dan menyeka keringatku yang kembali bercucuran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum kecil berjalan mendekatiku. Entah bagaimana aku mulai merasakan mataku seperti terhalang oleh kaca. Oh tidak, ku mohon jangan menangis sekarang!

"Sa-Sakura, daijobu?" ucap Ino cemas sambil memegang bahuku.

"Huuuaaaaaa... Inooooo..."

.

Akhirnya, hari itu ku akhiri dengan ceramah dari Ino yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini berulangkali. Kini, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untukku mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Aku menatap foto Sasuke di layar handphoneku. Ya, aku menjadikan foto hasil candidku saat ia sedang tanding futsal di classmeet semester satu kemarin sebagai wallpaperku. Ternyata, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu. Kamu terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"_**Tenang saja, kamu masih punya kesempatan saat pengumuman kelulusan nanti. Pokoknya, kamu harus mengatakannya!"**_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Ino kemarin terulang di benakku. Benar juga, masih ada kesempatan untukku. Aku pasti bisa mengatakannya. Pasti bisa!

Uhuk... uhuk...

Kenapa aku merasa badanku sedang tidak enak ya? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kedinginan? Jangan sampai aku sakit saat pengumuman kelulusan nanti.

.

Aku menatap layar handphoneku. 23 May. Ah, besok pengumuman kelulusanku. Untung saja aku seudah sembuh, jadi tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan lagi. Aku sudah sembuh!

Aku merentangkan tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja mataku mendapati sesuatu yang aneh dari tanganku. Ada banyak bintik merah di tanganku. Sejak kapan ada bintik ini? Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Aku mulai memeriksa kakiku dan mendapati lebih banyak bintik merah pada kakiku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mulai berlari menemui Okaa-san.

"Kaa-san, kenapa ada banyak bintik merah di tubuh Sakura?"

Okaa-san menatapku bingung. Aku menunjukkan tanganku. Mata Okaa-san tiba-tiba saja membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat bintik-bintik merah itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kata Kaa-san sambil berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

"He?! Terus pengumuman kelulusanku bagaimana? Besok saja ke rumah sakitnya." Bujukku saat itu juga.

"Pengumuman kelulusanmu tinggal minta dititipkan ke wali kelasmu bisa kan? Pokoknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Tidak! Kesempatan terakhirku hanya besok! Aku tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!

.

"_Apa? Kamu masuk rumah sakit?"_

"Iya, jadi bisa kamu bilang ke Kakashi-sensei kan kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa datang?"

"_Iya, itu gampang! Terus bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"_

"Ah, sudahlah mungkin memang aku tidak boleh mengatakannya kan?"

"_Tapi..."_

"Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur! Jaa ne!"

Aku memutuskan telpon dengan Ino. Kini, aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang dipasangkan di tangan kananku. Aku positif terkena demam berdarah. Dan aku tak menyadari hal itu selama demam kemarin. Bodohnya aku ini...

Masih ada waktu dua jam sampai pengumuman nanti. Jarak Konoha Central Hospital cukup jauh dari Konoha Inter High School. Bisa memakan waktu dua jam jika macet. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tetap menunggu disini atau bergegas pergi ke sekolah? Cepatlah putuskan sekarang juga mumpung tak ada perawat yang menjagaku.

.

Aku berlari kecil keluar rumah sakit diam-diam agar tak ketahuan oleh siapapin bahwa aku adalah pasien yang melarikan diri. Aku tetap membawa infusan yang ku sembunyikan di dalam bajuku. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar karena mencabut selang infus dengan paksa. Pokoknya aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke.

Aku langsung menghentikan taksi yang ada. Berapapun akan ku bayar asalkan aku bisa cepat sampai ke sekolah. Aku menatap jalanan di sekelilingku. Sepertinya akan lancar-lancar saja sampai sekolah nanti. Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat sampai di sekolah nanti.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam setengah untuk sampai di sekolah karena ternyata taksi yang ku tumpangi terjebak macet. Akhirnya, sekarang aku berdiri di depan gebang Konoha Inter High. Aku membuka gerbang itu pelan dan mendapati sekolah yang masih ramai karena para murid merayakan kelulusannya dengan berbagai macam cara. Aku berlari secepat mungkin karena tak sabar ingin menemui Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Aku menengok dan mendapati Ino yang berjalan pelan menghampiriku dan ia langsung memelukku erat.

"Kamu nekat banget, sih? Kamu pasti kabur kan?" kata Ino cemas sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ini kesempatanku satu-satunya kan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu infusanmu ku lepaskan dulu ya!"

"Iya, arigato..."

Ino membawaku ke ruang UKS dan melepaskan selang infus yang terpasang di tanganku dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Kurang dari lima menit, Ino menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kamu cari Sasuke ya! Dia belum pulang kok. Ganbatte, Sakura!"

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin sebagai jawabanku dan langsung berlari keluar UKS mencari Sasuke diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang masih merayakan kelulusannya. Tunggu dulu, jika seperti ini Sasuke biasanya suka menyendiri kan? Tempat ia menyendiri... ah, mungkinkah?

Aku langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Sesampainya di lantai dua, aku tak menemukan siapapun disana. Sepi. Ah, jadi dimana Sasuke sebenarnya?

Kreett..

Aku menengok saat mendengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka. Seseorang terlihat keluar dari sana. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut emo hitam dan matanya yang berwarna onix. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihatnya.

"Sasuke!"

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya setelah memanggilnya. Ia melihatku dengan bingung. Aku tetap tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia yang pernah ku rasakan seumur hidupku. Entah bagaimana, kini aku tidak merasakan gugup sedikitpun.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa melihatmu setiap pagi selama tiga tahun ini. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, jadi ku mohon kita tetap berteman, ya?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku seperti saat berkenalan dengan orang baru pertama kali. Ya, ia menjadi temanku saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Mengungkapkan perasaanku juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku bahagia karena ini.

Greb!

"Are?"

Aku terkejut saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sedang mempermainkanku?

"Apa kamu cukup hanya sekedar menjadi teman? Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar itu! Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku, Sakura!"

Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Ia hanya mempermainkanku kan? Ia tidak serius kan? Aku merasakan air mataku siap untuk terjatuh.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Aku tahu kamu tidak serius kan? Sudahlah, aku senang kok walaupun kita tetap seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius! Hanya kamu selama tiga tahun ini yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku, hanya kamu yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku, hanya kamu yang kusukai, Sakura!"

Ne... katakan padaku jika ini bukan hanya mimpiku...

Katakan padaku jika semua ini kenyataan...

Akhirnya... akhirnya mimpiku menjadi kenyataan...

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke!"

**The End**

* * *

**_Tiga tahun yang lalu_**

Aku terdiam menatap jam yang melingkar di tanganku. 05.30. baiklah, aku datang terlalu pagi di hari pertama aku sekolah. Jadi, inilah kelasku? Kelas X-A. Cih, lagi-lagi aku masuk kelas yang seperti ini. Aku membuka pintu kelasku perlahan dan duduk di bangku terdepan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan sampai satu jam nanti?" ucapku pelan.

"Asik, aku datang terpagi! Yeeeyyy!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara dari arah luar. Ternyata, aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang datang terlalu pagi. Aku berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas dan melihat siapa orang yang bernasib sama denganku.

Drap drap drap!

Aku cukup kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut sama dengan warna bunga sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari. Entah bagaimana, waktu terasa melambat saat ia melewati diriku. Kami saling bertemu pandang. Awalnya, ia cukup kaget saat melihatku, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat ramah untukku.

"Ohayou..." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari tadi. Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku berdiri melihatnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berbinar saat pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Pagi ini, menjadi pagi yang indah untukku. Awal dari kehidupanku yang baru bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang mulai menyilaukan mataku. Saat itu, aku merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku suatu hari nanti...

"Ohayou..."

* * *

**Add note:**

**ITK:** Institute Technology Konoha = sejenis sekolah kaya ITB dan ITS hehehe...

**DKV:** Desain Komunikasi Visual = jurusan dimana kita bisa mempelajari cara membuat animasi dan hanya ada di ITB juga ITS

**A/N:**

Aaahhh... minna, gomenasai baru nongol lagi setelah hiatus amat sangat lamaaaa... aku bikin fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas semua ficku yang terlantar walau tinggal satu chapter lagi. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf sama kalian yaaa... semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, kalau ada kekurangan silahkan beritahu aku yaaaa

**_Seina Hanagata_**


End file.
